Talk:BreakTheInternet/@comment-4441793-20170509134246
Inspiration for the day, Wikians. Never look for your own value in other people; even if they give you the best compliments it will never be enough to fill that void. And that void is that enormous space in your heart where your OWN love, value, acceptance and appreciation of YOURSELF is specially reserved. I don't care how you look. I don't care how you walk. I don't care how you talk. I don't care how weird you think you are. Nobody can be you better ''than ''you; there's tremendous glory in knowing that. Work with what you've got and seek to improve. Wash your face. Wash your body. Smell good. Wear clean and wrinkle-free clothes. Not to impress anyone but because you care THAT much about your damn self. You feel me? Listen, I'm all of 5'5, not tall at all for a man and by social standards, I'm not the most gorgeous person in the world....but damned if I don't PRESENT myself like I am. Because at the end of the day, I get to decide that; because my self-perception matters more than anybody's because this is MY life and I do, say, think, feel as I damn please. It's NO different for you either. Then when you step out the door.....whether it's to a big social gathering or a (seemingly)meaningless trip to the damn grocery store, go out there with your head held high, be PRESENT and in the moment, mindful of every step, everything you see, everything you hear, smell etc. Ignore your brain because it will never shut up and it may never stop talking shit(you're not good enough, this person thinks you're a loser, you're wasting your time and God knows whatever dark, cruel things it says that I don't even have to say in detail...)....just accept what the mind DOES but don't believe what it says. As often as you can, get out of your head and into your body. Be conscious. Do this often, you'll realize just how awesome you are. And let me tell you something, while it is a globally common fear to be our AUTHENTIC selves(rather than the selves that we put on to make others comfortable and avoid criticism....though you honestly never can), people NATURALLY admire those who are really being themselves. Even if you, by societal standards, are a complete "weirdo", you will find a great response to you once you start living your life true to yourself. Because courage and confidence is something everyone wants...and it all starts inside. Tip: If you decide to practice this, don't look around for approval, disapproval or any kind of reaction. That's gonna slow the whole changing process down and it'll contradict everything because the whole point is to accept yourself, flaws and all. And if you wanna be real, "flaws" are an illusion. Who got to decide what's right and what's wrong anyway? Who the fuck made the rules in the first place? Think about it. Nothing and I mean nothing in the world is "wrong" or worthy of shame, guilt etc. unless you are causing harm of some sort. Even then, there's something to learn from that. Be easy on yourself, take your time(might as well, 'cause there's levels to this shit), enjoy the ride and feel free. Much love <3